<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iris in a Box by InfntyOnHgh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953202">Iris in a Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh'>InfntyOnHgh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bring Me The Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prostitution, Sketches, no smut yet, this should stay in the draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff I wrote because I really want to read something about prostituting.<br/>eng not first language so bear with me..</p><p>will add tags if I writes more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Sykes/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iris in a Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loosely set in early teenage years.<br/>this is only a sketch</p><p>feel free to give me any kind of suggestion?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy finally dragged his legs up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. The door made a loud noise in contrast of the silence of 3 a.m. He closed it with a blank expression while shaking off his shoes. Then he got rid of his plain black tank-top and threw it on the floor carelessly. He supported himself by the door frame and gasped whilst bending down, trying to get his slender legs out of the skin tight leather pants. He walked across the room barefoot and twisted open the faucet. Tiny drops of water started dripping, he laughed bitterly to himself and closed it, turned around and sat on the bed, staring blankly at the floor.</p><p>He was very skinny, back a bit hunched, seems like he can’t support his own weigh. Soft brown hair covered part of his face but you can still see dark circles under his eyes. Which, combined with smudged eyeliner, made his eyes looked huge. His cheekbones stood out easily in the dim light, catching shadow of his long eyelashes. Under a pointy nose are a pair of sweet filthy pink lips, pouting naturally. A flick of the tip of his tongue can be seen when he occasionally lick at the two rings dangling from the corners of his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>